henshinheroesrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Smart Brain
Smart Brain desires to kill all humans and make the Orphnochs the dominant species. History Smart Brain started out in the mid 80's as a small company manufacturing floppy disks, as time went on it got more and more involved in computers and eventually snowballed into what it is today. After they conquered the computing market by 2002 they started buying into other stuff. It started with cars, and the entertainment business, but at some point they ended up owning a research center that was trying to create a way to "Lock" DNA, another that was experimenting on hi-tech weaponry, and a third that were doing some interesting studies with humans. It all seemed in order, what was the worst that could happen? Then one day their boss was in a car crash and rushed to hospital, the corporation struggled on without him but after a few weeks he died in hospital, aged 57. A small memorial was held for him the next day, he had been a lovely, kind and very friendly man. He would be missed ... So you can imagine the response when he showed up at the memorial, dressed for a power jog, ran into his office and asked his secretary to get him a coffee. Turned out that Smart Brain's boss hadn't died but had instead been reborn as an Orphnoch. That's when things got a bit weird, like the sudden reports of monster attacks, and Smart Brain kicking their genetic research activities into overdrive. Smart Brain had a new goal, they weren't just going to take over the market, they were going to take over the world. And they were going to do that with the Orphnochs. Smart Brain's "official" security force are the Riotroopers who wear black and bronze armor with a Grey visor and a red belt that stores their Weapon and allows them to henshin by pushing the buckle down into the belt, which completes the circuit and after the bronze sections of the armor appear on the user there is a flash of light and the belts owner is standing there in full Riotrooper garb. Riotroopers can be hired out to aid Orphnoch's, but are often sent by Smart Brain to recover objects or terminate people who've learned too much, despite their Axel Ray Gun's and the incredible strength they possess a Riotrooper is little more than a persistent nuisance to a Kamen Rider unless they are in a large mob, but to normal humans they are quite the threat. Riotroopers travel around in one of two ways, they have bikes called Gyro Attackers that possess an AI unit that lets them drive themselves, they can also store an Axel Ray Gun as one of their handlebars. Their second vehicle are pieces of equipment called Flying Attackers. The backpacks can be detached easily when not in use and possess machine guns, and rocket-launchers. Smart Brain's headquarters is located in Chicago. During an attack by Section it was destroyed and many members were killed, but they started rebuilding after launching a counter-attack on Section. Thomas Reagan was lost soon after, as was his replacement, McKenzie Williams, leaving Jack Frost mostly alone. One of their Riotroopers, Kanna Aizawa, also defected due to meeting with Sakura Mouri-Kudo. Members *Jack Frost *Kenneth Frost Former Members *Thomas Reagan *McKenzie Williams *Kanna Aizawa Category: Organization Category: Cross Category: Ren